


The Fall

by midnighteverlark



Category: Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-25
Updated: 2014-09-25
Packaged: 2018-02-18 19:25:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 92
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2359517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnighteverlark/pseuds/midnighteverlark
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short poem depicting the moment Bucky Barnes fell off the train and what he experienced as he tumbled into the ravine. One of three poems inspired by The Winter Soldier.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fall

**The Fall**

 

A horrible, grinding lurch: the train.

And a sweat-slick bar, wavering

Like tin foil

Like brittle stems

And then –

Grip breaks.

Air ripped from throat

Then falling, sharp snow, burning scream –

Spinning, spinning, spinningspinningspinningspinning

White-gray-white-white-black-stone-and-ice-and

One last gasp, a knife in the chest, and –

It's coming –

The ground –

It's close –

So incredibly close, and –

A crunch, a white flash of shock.

Pale darkness.

 

Cold…

Deep, hard, creeping cold.

Arms numb. Legs numb. Chest hurts.

 

Pain. Cold.

 

Voices. Voices?

 

Rough movement. Red trail. Too much.

 

A horrible, grinding lurch: the bone.

 


End file.
